Beginnings
by caders
Summary: I know the title sucks but I had no clue what to title it. I'm open to suggestions. I wrote this fix at the request of my little sister and its just a different idea of how the beloved Rizzles met and became friends (I know, what an original story idea). Anyway please enjoy. Flames welcome :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles or anything else related to the show. If I did I'm pretty sure my little sister would assassinate me and alter my will so it was left to her...

It had been a really long day and Maura was looking forward to going home and resting. It was her second week as the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts and although she enjoyed her work it still took a lot out of her. Having to interact with officers, detectives and various lab assistants hardly helped matters. She had managed to avoid having any (public) panic attacks caused by her anthrophobia though she had a close call earlier in the week when one Detective Rizzoli grinned at her over an autopsy report, clearly pleased with a break through provided by the results. Though if she were being honest her reaction had less to do with her poor people skills and more to do with the fact that Detective Rizzoli was a very attractive woman and the grin that had lit her features could only be described as devious. Maura sighed quietly as her heels clicked loudly in the still parking garage. As she was fishing for her keys in her purse a movement caught her attention and her head snapped up. Her heart started racing as she noticed someone leaning against her car. Surely no one would be stupid enough to try and rob her or attempt to steal her car in a police parking garage? Then again she had no personal connections to anyone in Boston so its not as if anyone would be waiting for her. As she stood there trying to decide if she should go inside and ask for an escort or not the person turned to look at her.

A large grin split Jane's face as she caught sight of Maura. Pushing up from her position leaning against Maura's door she made her way towards the smaller blonde woman, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Doctor Isles! I've been waiting for you!" She said as she got closer. Maura, who's heart had slowed back to a normal rate, met her half way. Nodding her head in silent greeting Maura stopped a few feet away from the detective.

"Detective Rizzoli, good evening. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Did we have a meeting I forgot about?" She knew there was no forgotten meeting but years of etiquette training kicked in. Jane laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No no. No meeting. And there's no need to apologize. I wasn't waiting for very long. I uh..." the brunette trailed off, suddenly looking quite bashful and, in Maura's opinion, absolutely adorable. Her confidence slightly bolstered by the fact that she obviously wasn't the only one feeling nervous Maura smirked slightly, tilting her head.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes dancing in amusement. Jane fumbled for something to say before giving up and pulling her hands from behind her back. She thrust a large bouquet into the surprised medical examiners hands.

"I...ah, just wanted to say good work on this last case. Your medical knowledge and general brilliance were a big help. And I overheard you telling a uni that your favorite flower was the stargazer lily. Ok actually you used the proper scientific name for it but I googled it and so anyway I got these for you as a thank you and I just realized I have no idea if you have allergies or anything like that. Do you? I cerainly hope not cuz if you do I would kind of feel like a jerk for not checking first and I'm rambling aren't I?" Jane blushed lightly, her left hand fidgeting slightly with the the bandage wrapped around her right palm. Maura's face was drawn to the movement her eyes studying the gauze wrapped around the palms of both of the detectives hands. She had heard about what happened to the detective and though the wounds were closed and healing well the detective chose to hide the still pink scars beneath gauze wrap. Noticing the doctors stare Jane self consciously tucked her hands behind her back again.

"So um, yeah. I'm just gonna go. Have a good night Doc." She said as she started towards her own car.

"Detective wait!" Maura called out. Jane stopped instantly and turned around, waiting. Maura flushed, not really knowing what to say. She approached the detective slowly, setting the bouquet down on the roof of Jane's umarked. Then, still moving slowly, she captured the detectives wrist, never breaking eye contact as she took Jane's left hand into both of hers. Jane immediately stiffened, ready to Yank her hand back at any moment but the smaller woman's gaze held her mesmerized. Maura started to massage her hand slowly, cautiously, making sure she didn't put too much pressure on the newly healed scar or the surrounding area.

"Its going to rain tonight. I'm sure your hands are bothering you." Maura explained quietly, her gaze finally dropping to what she was doing. Jane made a noise in the back of her throat but didn't stop the smaller woman's ministrations. After a few minutes Maura switched to Jane's right hand. As they stood there in silence Jane studied the doctor. There was no denying that the woman was absolutely gorgeous. Everything from her hair to her ridiculously overpriced and impractical high heels was in perfect order. Her hazel eyes were very expressive and they showed a natural empathy and a genuine concern for others well being even if she was uncertain with how to show it. Jane smiled as the smaller woman's hands stopped what they were doing. Her hands did feel better and she opened her mouth to thank the doctor when her jaw dropped in shock. In a move that surprised them both Maura had recaptured Jane's left hand in her right and placed a soft kiss on the gauze wrap over the scars on the back of both the detectives hands. Mauras eyes widened when she realized what she'd done and she quickly stepped back, a slight flush covering her features. Her eyes darted around nervously, focusing on anything but Jane. Realizing just how uncomfortable Maura was feeling, Jane picked her jaw up off the ground and lightly cleared her throat.

"Thanks doc. My hands feel much better." She said trying to catch he doctors eye. Maura nodded silently, still avoiding Jane's gaze.

"Its getting late and I've had a long say. If you'll excuse me Detective, I'm going to head home now." Maura said, slowly backing towards her car.

"Of course. Have a good night doc." Jane nodded, slightly disappointed. She turned back to her own car and noticed the bouquet still resting on the roof. Snatching it up she quickly jogged over to Maura's car, lightly rapping on the drivers window with her knuckles. Maura rolled the window down and accepted the bouquet.

"Thank you detective. They're lovely." Maura set them carefully on her passenger seat.

"You're welcome doc. Um. I hope I'm not being too forward or anything but I was just wondering... if you're not too busy tomorrow would you like to have lunch with me? I'm pretty sure neither of us is on call..." Maura looked at her in surprise too shocked to speak. Jane blushed as the seconds slowly ticked by with no response.

"I'm sure you have other way more important things to do on your day off. Just forget I asked...!" Jane's blush deepened, her gaze dropping to study her shoes.

"I'd love to!" Maura responded quickly, realizing her stunned silence had been taken as a rejection. Jane's face and eyes immediately lit up as she grinned widely, her dimples on full display.

"Awesome! I'll text you later this evening and we can set something up?" She asked, her voice clearly reflecting her excitement. Maura smiled in return and nodded her agreement. Jane practically skipped back to her car as Maura watched her through her rear view mirror, a big smile on her face. It wasnt until they were half way home that they were struck with the same thought.

'Wait a minute...is this a date?!'

A/N: Soooo I'm not sure how well this is going to work. My little sister is the Rizzoli and Isles fan, I'm more into anime. I've seen a few episodes (when the little wench takes over the TV and refuses to change the channel) but I'm not sure if the characters are super OOC. I apologize if they are and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism! If this chapter is well received I may expand upon it but this was mostly done for my little sister who challenged me to write something that's not based on anime XD Thank you to those that read it and I am definitely sorry for any mistakes!

Caders Kinda Ghost


End file.
